


winter's night

by mortysbutt



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 09:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortysbutt/pseuds/mortysbutt
Summary: Gift for a friend for Valentine's Day. Love you!





	winter's night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hugh_jassmann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugh_jassmann/gifts).



He was always here for you. Always. It seemed like a dream, how he cupped your face and wiped away your tears so gently when you couldn’t stop crying. And through your sobbing, no matter how heavy, no matter how gross it sounded, Elder Kettle would hold your hand in his. He would shush you softly, whisper how much he loved you, and how perfect you were. You were his princess, his perfect little kitten, and he could never replace you, not even with the most beautiful woman in the world. To him, you were that woman. 

_A-rovin' on a winter's night_  
_And a-drinkin' good old wine_  
_Thinkin' about that pretty little girl_  
_That broke this heart of mine_  
_She is just like a bud of rose_  
_That blooms in the month of June_  
_Or like some musical instrument_  
_That's just been lately tuned_

____

On the night you couldn’t sleep, he came to your bedside and brought you a fresh cup of tea. He leaned over you and brushed your hair from your face, planting a kiss to your forehead and brushing a hand up your arm to soothe you. You thanked him for the tea, which he had set on your bedside table. “Anything for you, my love,” he cooed, and asked you if you would like him to sing you a song to help you fall asleep. Your eyes lit up like stars, words not needed to show that the answer was of course, yes, and he laughed kindly before he began.

_Perhaps it's a trip to some foreign land_  
_A trip to France or Spain ___  
_But if I should go ten thousand miles_  
_I'm a-comin' home again_

_____ _

His voice could calm even the wildest of creatures, you mused, a peaceful smile across your face as your eyes closed. You had heard Kettle sing to his grandsons; the boys were always so excited to hear their grandfather sing. Even when Cuphead was on one of his bad days, Kettle could sing and Cuphead would calm. He broke like a dam, tears falling as Kettle shushed him, talking soothingly as Cup let his feelings come forth. 

_And it's who's a-gonna shoe your poor little feet_  
_Who's a-gonna glove your little hands? ___  
_Who's a-gonna kiss your sweet little lips_  
_Honey, who's a-gonna be your man?_

_____ _

____

You fell asleep easily. And as your body finally relaxed, Elder Kettle rested another kiss upon your skin before shutting off the light and leaving you be.

_I love you till the sea runs dry_  
_And the rocks all melt in the sun ___  
_I love you till the day I die_  
_Though you will never be my own_

_____ _

_____ _

You awoke to the sight of snow outside, and wrapped in a blanket you went downstairs. Kettle greeted you and you approached him eagerly. He wrapped his arms around you, lifting your chin to plant a kiss on your lips before he rested his hand on the back of your head and held you against his chest. He was warm, and when you asked why, he said he had filled himself with hot tea, because he knew the cold weather was just begging for a session of the warmest hugs.

_A-rovin' on a winter's night_  
_And a-drinkin' good old wine ___  
_Thinkin' about that pretty little girl_  
_That broke this heart of mine_

_____ _

_____ _

You loved him so much, and you felt so safe as you rested on the couch, head upon his chest still filled with the hot liquid, and you felt safe at the sound of his heartbeat. His arms were around you, securing you. The moment felt so intimate, so cozy, so absolutely wonderful you wanted to cry just from how much you loved him. 

“I love you,” you whispered, honest to whatever god there was, you loved him.

Elder Kettle looked down at you, your eyes connected, and he smiled, brushing a hand down your cheek. “I love you more, my sweet, sweet princess,” he replied, before lifting your head and giving you a kiss that made you feel like the most treasured thing on Earth.


End file.
